Gray Night, Silver Skies
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Weird things happen in Konoha and Kiba goes out of the village to find the source of it all. Slight ShinoKiba in the first chapter. KibaOC in the future.
1. Shino

**I got the idea while talking to a friend. She wanted me to make a fic with Kiba and an OC. So here's how I got the idea while writting a chapter of another of my stories. This is happening almost at the same time as my other fic "Naruto's Secret on Full Moons". But I'll try not to refer too much on the other story and put as much information as I can so that you won't have to read my other story to understand this one. Just so you know, the rookie nine group is around seventeen years old.**

**I do not own the serie Naruto. And I certainly don't own Kiba or Akamaru, though the little pup is really cute.**

**XxNnNnNnNnNxX**

The day is beautiful, but the air stinks of rain. It is pretty rare at this time of the year, but no one can control Mother Nature.

I am no exception, either.

Well… maybe if I had a lot more chakra and some pretty cool and extremely powerful jutsu I could manage a storm above Konoha and have a cooler name than "the dog lover". Tch! I really don't know what's the big deal, anyway. Nobody calls any other member of my family like that.

And… heck… I'm just as normal as any other shinobi! Except that I have a dog that I take everywhere. Yeah… Akamaru and I have lived a lot of adventures together… like the time I almost got caught peeking into the women's bath house.

Man! That was THE event I wouldn't forget! It had been the first and only time I looked in there. It had started as a bet between Shino and I. I won. I had to look into the bath house without being caught and he had to kiss a girl.

Man that guy is shy! Hinata is a talker beside of him! Akamaru and I so laughed our asses off when he told us his biggest secret.

Because yes, Shino and I are good friends. In fact, he's my best friend after Akamaru. He doesn't talk much, but when he told us that he was in love… man, I was sure I would die of lack of oxygen. Especially when he told us who it was. But I swore not to tell anything about it… What a shame… I guess it can't be helped.

Okay, enough talking. So as I was saying, it is a bright, sunny day that stinks of rain. My team and I are training, sort of.

Hinata is the one training the most, as usual.

Shino is lazy like every time he isn't needed for Hinata's training or mine, or every time Kurenai-sensei doesn't force him to train. I think he is even lazier than Shikamaru.

And Akamaru and I, well, we are playing cat and mouse. It is pretty good endurance training. Hinata played one or two times before and she couldn't keep up at all. Kurenai-sensei always said that Akamaru and I's training was kind of weird, but she found our ideas entertaining.

We had now been training for over three hours, I guess. I am starting to pant and I hate that. I walk to Kurenai.

"I take a break, sensei." I state bluntly.

"Alright, Kiba. This makes twenty minutes more than the last time." she says with a smile.

Personally, I think she's hot. If it had been her that Shino had a crush on I would have understood, but no, it's not her. Hinata is pretty. Not my type, but pretty. But she's not Shino's crush either.

I walk to where Shino is leaning against a tree and smirk at him. "Sweating well?" I ask teasingly.

"I don't sweat." he says back with a monotone voice.

"Aw! Come on! Cheer up a bit! Why aren't you… I don't know… flirting your crush?" I have a big, wide, teasing smirk on my lips.

A very faint, pink blush appears on his cheeks. "Don't tease me about it, Kiba."

I like to make him blush. He's kind of cute when he does. If he would abandon those damn sunglasses and wear tighter clothes, I might even say that he's hot.

Yes. It's a fact known to many. I dance on both sides of the ballroom. The only thing is, I don't have a serious crush up to now, and so no relationship that is something more than friendship.

And yes, Shino knows that I think he is cute when he blushes. No one else knows who I find attractive beside of him and Akamaru.

Wait… I have had something that implied more than friendship with two people.

Yeah… I remember now.

I kissed Ino at fifteen, when I had my first… impulse. But there hadn't been anything more than kissing between us. And only for a month.

Then at sixteen, I got a little drunk because of another bet with Shino. That one, he won. That night, I almost raped Shikamaru. Fortunately, he smacked me on the head and I regained my senses while I was trying to take off his shirt.

It was the last time I drank and the last time I let my lust take control over my body.

But I will never say I didn't enjoy it.

"Alright, team! You have to train during another fourty-five minutes. But a little more heart into it. You, too, Shino. I want to see all of you training!" calls Kurenai-sensei.

Akamaru and I get in position for another round of cat and mouse. Shino straightens.

"May I join you?" he asks calmly.

I open my eyes wide. "Sure you can." I stutter, surprised.

"Thanks." He gets in position, too.

¤¤¤¤¤

I slam the door shut behind me. As always, I am the last to enter the apartment I share with Shino and Akamaru. I follow Shino into the living room and while he neatly sits on the couch, I crash on it with a loud sigh.

"Man! That was some hard training!" I say, whipping the sweat on my forehead with one of my sleeves.

"I'll take my shower before going to bed. You can take it." says quietly Shino without even looking at me.

I quirk an eyebrow. Shino is acting weird. Well, he is naturally weird, but today he is weirder than before. First he wants to train with Akamaru and I, and now he lets me have a shower first.

"You're acting strange, Shino. Something the matter?" I ask, turning to face him.

He doesn't budge. "Everything's fine, Kiba. Don't worry."

"No. Something is wrong with you. Usually, you train on you own or serve as practice target for Hinata's normal taijutsu. Why is it that this time you trained with Akamaru and I?"

Akamaru barks to show that he is thinking the same thing.

My Aburame friend stay silent for a little moment before answering. "I haven't been completely honest with you." he says, lowering his head and looking at me by the corner of his eye.

"What is it, man? You know you can tell me everything." I am seriously starting to wonder what is on his mind.

"I don't have only one crush. I actually lust for someone else than Tsunade."

I have to concentrate really hard to not giggle and keep my serious when he reminds me of who his crush is. "I'm listening. Come on, man, empty your bag so you won't have all that weight on your shoulders."

He gets up and walks in front of me. Then he leans down and puts his hands each side of me. "You're the other one I have a crush on, Kiba." he says before crushing his lips on mine.

My heart is beating fast. I don't know how to react to my best friend's reaction. And I can feel that Akamaru is as shocked as me. I push gently Shino away and he stops kissing me to look in my eyes. He takes off his glasses and looks directly in my eyes. I am so surprised that I don't know what to say.

"The reason I don't train with Hinata and you is because I am busy watching you. Kurenai has figured out my feelings for you even before I had. She told me to tell you so that I could move on more easily if you don't feel the same." He is looking at me expectantly.

"Wow…" I manage to say, not quite out of my surprise yet. "I sure wasn't expecting that from my best friend… I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay." He straightens and puts back his glasses. "Take the time you need."

He goes to his room. I am dazed. My best friend has just told me, out of the blue, that he has a crush on me. I still can't believe it. My head starts to ache from too much thinking.

"I'll go take a shower, Akamaru. I need to clear up my thoughts. You stay here to guard the apartment, okay, boy?" I say, getting up.

Akamaru barks to say his affirmative answer. I then head to the bathroom, not noticing the pair of eyes that are watching me from behind their sunglass cover.

**XxNnNnNnNnNxX**

**End of the first chapter. How did you like it? I know Shino was a little OC... I think it suits him better that way. And I had a sudden giggling frenzy when I thought that Shino could have a crush on Tsunade.**

**Review, please, people!**


	2. Encounter with the Strange Ninja Girl

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry if you found me long to update, but I wanted to finish the other story before focusing on this one. Anyway... Now that I'm finished... The story can continue on! In this chapter, an OC makes its apparition. And sorry if you think Kurenai is... well... weird and kind of OOC, but I didn't really see her doing something important. So I did a little of guess work!**

**I don't own the series, 'cause if I did, it would be a whole lot different and I would be rich.**

**Warning: A bit of bad language... like... in only one sentence.**

**XxXnNnNnNnXxX**

I wake up as the rays of the sun peered into my room. I feel Akamaru shift beside me. I groan a little and rub my head. I had a hard time falling asleep yesterday. Why is it bothering me so much to know that my best friend has a crush on me? I'm fine with flirting a guy, but I feel like this situation is… wrong. I sit up and yawn.

"What do you think I should do, Akamaru?" I ask him, scratching his neck.

He barks a little and licks my hand.

"Yeah… maybe you're right… think about this situation during training and talk to him afterwards." I agree.

I get up and walk sleepily to the kitchen. I pass in front of the living room and I see Shino in it, doing a big jigsaw puzzle.

"Whatcha doing, man? Weren't you supposed to sleep tonight?" I ask, yawning.

"I couldn't sleep so I started this puzzle. And I made you your breakfast, it's on the kitchen's table." he says in a monotone voice, without taking his gaze off his "work".

I frown.This is really unusual. I go into the kitchen and see that he did make breakfast. And on top of that, it is a tasty-looking, gigantic pile of bacon. My eyes widen at the sight and I can't help but gape idly. I feel Akamaru, at my side, having the same reaction as me. Without any hesitation, I attack the harmless food with Akamaru.

¤¤¤¤¤

We arrive all three at the usual rendezvous point. Kurenai and Hinata were already there, waiting for us.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" I say to them with a bright smile.

Akamaru hops on my head and barks them his good morning. Hinata smiled at us.

"Good morning Kiba, Akamaru, Shino." she says in her soft, low, usual, tiny voice.

"Good morning, boys. Today's practice is cancelled. Tsunade has requested that we survey a meeting she's going to have this noon." says Kurenai with a slight smile.

"Aren't the ANBU supposed to usually take that kind of job?" I ask, both Akamaru and I having a questioning look.

"Usually. But not today. The Hokage thinks it isn't dangerous enough to put the ANBU on the case, but she wants her guest to feel a little more comfortable." replies calmly Kurenai.

Apparently she herself asked that same question to the Hokage.

"Who is this guest?" asks Shino, without moving or showing any sing of interest or disinterest.

"A ninja from Suna. At least that's what she told me. This meeting is supposed to stay confidential, so I want you to be extra careful and to keep a sharp eye when we'll get there."

Why would Tsunade-sama meet a simple ninja in secret? That's got the smell of something like a prank. Or a trap. But well… I have to do this mission, since it is the Hokage who asked it.

"Kiba and Akamaru, you'll survey the immediate surroundings of the Hokage and her guess while Shino, Hinata and I are going to move in circle, a little farther. Any objections?"

"Isn't it you, sensei, who usually take the job of surveying the immediate surroundings?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Take this as a chance to prove yourself, Kiba." says Kurenai with a kind smile.

This mission is going from weird to totally crazy. First the Hokage asks us, a team of genin, to take the place the ANBU usually takes, then Kurenai-sensei gives me the most important and delicate job of all. If I was that Naruto idiot, I wouldn't question myself so much. Probably. But I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I think this is way outta the weird league.

"This smells fishy." I grumble, crossing my arms.

Kurenai sighs. "Okay, Kiba…. The truth is… Tsunade asked you to guard up the meeting from up close. She said you might find it… interesting. Besides, you'll be the only one the Hokage's guest will know the exact location, since you'll be right next to the two of them. Try not to flirt with the guest, okay?" She says that last sentence jokingly and winking at me.

I feel my face redden up a bit. "The guest is so cute that you have to warn me?" I ask, almost grudgingly.

"The Hokage said nothing precise, really. I gave you all the details I know. We have to meet Tsunade-sama at the Hokage Tower in less than an hour. Are there any more objections or questions?"

"It still smells fishy."

"Maybe we'll be going near a river." says Shino, a smirk almost visible on his lips hidden beneath that high collar of his.

"Are you really making fun of me, Shino Aburame?" I ask, surprised.

Hinata starts giggling and Kurenai opens wide eyes.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Shino." She laughed a bit. "Maybe Kiba's starting to rub off some of his habits on you!"

I cross my arms and pout. "This isn't funny when even my best friend is making fun of me!"

"Relax, Kiba. We'll bring the fishing rods so you'll be able to eat fish tonight." says Kurenai., which earns her another set of giggling from Hinata.

Still pouting, I turn my back to them. "While you're at it, why don't you bring only the string. We can use my dick to fish up cat-fishes." I grunt.

Hinata and Kurenai stop giggling and I sense Shino shift a little behind me. Kurenai puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Now now, Kiba. Don't get all upset because of a little joke. Besides, you shouldn't talk like that. Soon you'll even bait all the perverts of this area here to see what's happening." says Kurenai, trying to calm me down.

"I talk the way I want to. Now let's get this fucking mission done, already." I say, walking in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

That should teach them not to make fun of me like that. Akamaru groans a little, telling me I shouldn't have done that.

"They were the ones who started it, Akamaru. And I don't like when people make fun of me." I tell him while walking rather hastily in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

When I arrive there, I see a strange-clothed girl enter the building. I examine her intently.

She has mid-back long, two-hued green hair, the top half pale and the bottom half dark. She wears black, tight shorts under a red skirt, which the end had been torn to mid-thigh. Her shirt is really strange and coloured pale, sky blue with short, navy blue sleeves. In her arms she holds what seems like a long, sand-coloured coat. And she wears her headband… over her eyes?

I blink and quirk an eyebrow, trying to figure out how a ninja such as her could were her headband over her eyes and be able to walk normally. She turns her head in my way and I hide behind the corner of the nearest building. Then Shizune comes out of the office.

"Hi there! You must be the one! The Hokage will arrive soon. Please wait here." says Tsunade's subordinate, almost jumping in excitement, before rushing back inside the building.

I sense my team-mates and sensei come up behind me. And turn around to face them.

"Looks like the Hokage's guest has already arrived." I tell them, still surprised of the way that ninja wears her headband.

Kurenai turns the corner and looks at the girl the same way I did. Almost. Shino and Hinata do the same.

"Well her headband bears the symbol of the Land of Sands, that's for sure." says Kurenai.

"She must be pretty good to wear her headband as a blindfold." comments Shino.

"Preatty good? Suicidal, you mean! If she was THAT good, we would have heard of her ages ago! And she would already have the majority of the Sound Village and the Akatsuki going after her!" I say back to him.

"It isn't that surprising that we never heard of her, if she's that great." says Shino.

"He has a point, Kiba." agrees Kurenai-sensei. "If Suna walked around bragging about having a ninja such as her, many people would rush over and try all sorts of things. To try and kill her or even to take her into their cause. Other villages could take the presence of such a ninja in Suna as an obstruction to peace."

"Or maybe even the Kazekage didn't know about her." points out Shino.

Hinata only nods at both possibilities. And I must say that they are right. Shino's theory is the most plausible, of course, after the events of the chuunin exam in which that Gaara creep participated. I sigh, trying to evacuate a surely coming headache.

"I see that you are already here." says a voice behind us.

We all jump up in surprise, except Shino of course, and turn around to come face to face with Tsunade-sama.

"Hokage-sama!" says Kurenai with an embarrassed smile. "So you are here! That's great!"

The ninja girl is right behind Tsunade, not any expression on her face, her coat still in her arms.

"We shall be going." says Tsunade, motioning for us to get in position and lead the way to the forest.

**XxXnNnNnNnXxX**

**This ends the second chapter. The third chapter will feature that whole "fishy-smelling" mission Kiba's team has been assinged. And a little... complication...**

**Review, please, people!**


	3. Sumimasen

_**Sorry, everyone. I won't continue this fic. I'm going to delete it soon and start all over.**_


End file.
